


Everything About You

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [52]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Body Image, Boyfriends, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>A prompt where Mickey feels insecure about himself and Ian assures him by peppering him with kisses and telling him what he loves about his body ?? Please ❤️</p><p>Anonymous said:<br/>Mickey is a skinny lil' patootie. Ian of course, knows this, his fingers running over mickey's ribs. Mickey starts skipping meals cuz he thinks he's fat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompts anons, sorry it took so long!!  
> Gifting this to Amanda cause she's my frikken boo and really wanted skinny/insecure!mickey hahaha :p 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!! xo

It all started when Mickey had gained a bit of weight. He couldn’t really help it. He was stressed out from Ian’s depression then his running away and his diagnosis, followed by another running away, and no time for working out.  
  
After everything was settled in his relationship with Ian, and Ian himself was settled, he was able to start losing weight. However, he didn’t end up working out more, just eating less. After seeing Ian start to get back into shape he started to feel shitty about himself. He didn’t know why though. He didn’t need to feel that way but it was like an annoyance at the back of his brain telling him he’s too fat for Ian, that Ian is too in shape, too hot for Mickey to be with.  
  
He only just started to skip meals and try to lose those extra pounds that he glares at from time to time in the mirror. He and Ian are laying in bed when Ian cuddles in closer. Ian wraps his arms around Mickey’s middle and Mickey pushes his arms away.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Ian says looking at Mickey.  
  
Mickey instead switches their positions so that Mickey’s the one holding Ian instead. He says, “Nothing,” as he cuddles closer. His head on Ian’s chest, Ian can only wrap his arm around his back and not his stomach.  
  
Ian lets it go and kisses the top of Mickey’s head before he drifts off to sleep. Mickey can’t sleep though. He doesn’t want Ian to feel his fat, feel that he’s not good enough for him.  
  
  
It’s a few weeks later and Ian can’t take it anymore. He and Mickey haven’t had sex in way too long and he doesn’t know what the deal is. He can see a difference in his boyfriend. Not only emotionally but physically. Mickey has been more closed off and hasn’t been eating. He has no idea if it has to do with him or just shit Mickey’s dealing with but he can’t help but think maybe he did something wrong or maybe Mickey feels guilty about something that might have happened.  
  
Ian decides it’s time to finally find out what’s up with Mickey. He climbs onto the bed as Mickey had just gotten under the covers. They moved into Lip’s room seeing as though it’s bigger and whenever Lip visits he can just stay in Ian’s old bed aka his old bed.  
  
Ian climbs onto the bed by the foot of it and underneath the covers.  
  
“What are you doing?” Mickey says as he feels Ian climb up his body, instantly feeling self-conscious.  
  
“Whaddya think?” Ian mumbles against Mickey’s skin of his thighs. Ian’s hands goes up Mickey’s body, closer to the hem of his t-shirt to remove it but Mickey’s own hands stop Ian.  
  
Ian moves his hands out from Mickey’s and pulls the blanket back so that his head is out of the covers now. He looks at Mickey and says as seductively as he can, “It’s been a while…”  
  
Ian slips his hands back downwards, over his thighs and ghosting over his boxers. Mickey stops his hands again though.  
  
“Okay, what the fuck, Mickey?!” Ian exclaims as he sits back on Mickey’s legs.  
  
“What?” Mickey says looking at Ian.  
  
“What do you mean what!? You keep stopping me… I want to fuck you,” Ian says. When Mickey doesn’t say or do anything Ian takes the opportunity. He moves back up Mickey’s body until he’s straddling his hips and kissing him hard on the mouth. His fingers tangle in Mickey’s dark hair and he can feel Mickey’s hands settling on his waist. He smiles into the kiss before he grinds his hips into Mickey’s causing him to moan slightly into his mouth.  
  
Ian moves his right hand down Mickey’s jaw, down his collarbone, his chest, but before he could make it to the hem of his shirt to remove it Mickey’s hands stop him again and they’re no longer kissing.  
  
“Are you trying to get me mad or hornier? Cause this playing hard to get is getting me hard, Milkovich,” Ian smirks.  
  
Mickey doesn’t though. Doesn’t even smile. He moves so Ian is forced off his lap. Mickey gets off the bed and Ian is left sitting in the middle of it completely confused.  
  
“Where are you going?” Ian says looking up at him.  
  
“Bathroom,” Mickey says simply before exiting their room. However, Mickey doesn’t go to the bathroom, from what Ian can tell. He didn’t hear the bathroom door close, he heard Mickey’s footsteps going down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Ian is just sitting there with the most confused look on his face. He gets under the covers and curls up trying not to cry. It doesn’t help though. The feeling of rejection is too strong, too built up over he doesn’t even know how many weeks now. He doesn’t know when it happens but his cheeks feel wet and his nose is a little stuffy. He sniffs harder trying to breathe easy before curling up more into himself and shutting his eyes tight.  
  
  
Mickey slips back into the room a while later, an hour or so. He went downstairs for a beer (or two), and just sat on the sofa thinking. He felt like shit for just leaving Ian like that in bed but he didn’t know how to bring it up. What’s he supposed to say anyway, “I hate my body”, “You’re way too fucking hot for me”?  
  
Mickey gets into bed next to Ian who’s laying curled up on his side facing the window. He moves closer to Ian to wrap his arms around him and press himself closer. He hasn’t liked being the little spoon lately, but big spoon, that he could do.  
  
Ian stiffens in his arms and he hears a sniffle come from his redheaded boyfriend. He says, “Ian, are you okay?”  
  
Ian sniffles again and moves Mickey’s arm off of him. He says in a small voice, “How can I be? My boyfriend hasn’t wanted me in over a month…”  
  
Mickey sighs and puts his arm back around Ian, pulling him even closer and tighter. He says in his ear, “I do want you, Ian. God, do I ever fucking do.” Just as he says that his dick proves it by twitching in his boxers where he’s pressed up against Ian’s ass.  
  
“You do?” Ian asks full of insecurity. He turns his head slightly so he could look Mickey in the eye.  
  
“Of fucking course I do, man. I always do,” Mickey says.  
  
Ian smiles slightly before pushing his ass back into Mickey’s dick. He does it again when Mickey moans, and again, and again, before he’s turning around in his arms and kissing him on the lips.  
  
Ian is more frantic than before and he manages to get Mickey’s shirt off before Mickey freezes.  
  
“What?” Ian asks as he runs his hands up and down his torso.  
  
“I- where’s my shirt?” Mickey says breaking eye contact and fumbling for his shirt that was thrown next to them.  
  
Ian burrows his brows and says, “You don’t need it, Mick.”  
  
“I do,” Mickey says grabbing the shirt.  
  
Ian stops him from putting it on though, and says, “What’s the matter? Why do you need to put your shirt on?”  
  
“I just fucking do, okay?!” Mickey exclaims loudly in the silence of the bedroom.  
  
Ian looks at him but Mickey isn’t looking him in the eyes. Ian brings his hand up to cup Mickey’s chin forcing him to look at him. His other hand soothingly running through his hair and his cheek.  
  
“Mickey,” Ian says softly, “Is this about your weight loss?”  
  
Mickey tries to look away but Ian’s hold is firm. He only nods once in Ian’s hand, not able to speak.  
  
Ian says, “Tell me what’s wrong, Mick.”  
  
Mickey sighs and Ian tells him, “It’s okay,” before he says, “I got fat. No, I did, Ian. You got your shit straight and started to work out again and I was just sitting there with a gut cause I had been stress eating. Fuck, and you look good, like way too fucking good for me, I just want to look good enough.”  
  
Ian can’t help but become sad at this. He always knew Mickey didn’t think he was good enough for him, hell, Mickey even told him so, but he thought he reassured him that he is good enough, that he’s the one that’s not good enough for him. Him saying he just wants to look good enough, he knows that Mickey still doesn’t think he’s enough for him.  
  
Ian brought his hand to the back of Mickey’s neck and pulled him closer. He kissed him softly before he could feel Mickey’s tongue licking his lips open. He parted them and Mickey plunged his tongue in. Ian moaned and moved to straddle his hips once more.  
  
This time Mickey didn’t stop him.  


  
They’re laying down next to each other, sated. Ian lifts himself up on his elbow and kisses Mickey’s cheek, his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, down his chest to his stomach, as he runs his fingers over his ribs. Mickey allows the affection.  
  
“I love you so much,” Ian says between kisses he places all over his body. He goes back to his face and kisses him softly on the lips before looking him in the eyes and says, “I love everything about you, Mickey. Your amazing blue eyes, your perfect fucking lips,” he runs his finger across Mickey’s bottom lip. “That tongue when it’s in my mouth or on my dick, even when it’s swearing at me,” He continues with a small smirk. Mickey smirks back and Ian continues as he runs his fingers along every part he names, “Your neck, fuck I love kissing your neck, especially when that vein pops out and I can suck a dark red mark into it. Your great chest and strong back, your beautiful stomach, your incredible ass, God that ass, and amazingly pale perfect fucking legs that I love so much.”  
  
Mickey keeps quiet as Ian says everything that he loves about him and his body and he can’t help but feel chocked up and a tingle all over. Ian says, “You don’t ever need to change how you look because you think you’re not hot enough for me or some shit, cause you are, Mick. You’re so fucking hot, I basically have a constant hard-on for you.”  
  
Mickey laughs and Ian smiles triumphantly at seeing Mickey smile. He continues, “Seriously though, Mick, I love you for you. You could be fat, skinny, or whatever, I don’t care. As long as you’re still Mickey, I’ll love you, and want to fuck you,” adding a small smirk and a flick of his eyebrows.  
  
“You’re a fucking idiot,” Mickey says before pulling Ian closer and kissing him on the lips. When they pull apart he says, “I love you.”  
  
Ian grins and pecks him once more on the lips. He says, “If you don’t like how you look then why don’t you come for runs with me or to the gym? We can work out together. You know I can get us discounts since I work there.”  
  
“Okay, tough guy. Think you can keep up?” Mickey says with a smirk. Ian laughs and Mickey moves them so he’s now on top of Ian.  
  
Ian looks up into his eyes and says, “I think so.”  
  
“Good,” Mickey says pecking his lips once again. “Now you gonna get in me or you still need some time, firecrotch?”  
  
Ian laughs before he tries to flip Mickey over. They wrestle each other trying to get the other pinned before they give up and go for round two.  


**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/
> 
> Look for updates on: 'The Good Life', & my tumblr prompt series


End file.
